clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Khanz Penguin
The Khanz (Eudyptula heuistasubitariumutdoleo, Latin for "good little oh that has got to hurt!) are a race of penguins living in Pengolia. They follow the command of their leader, Penghis Khan, almost robotically. They will fish-slap any visitor who dares to annoy them. History The history of The Khanz is as mysterious as their leader. No one, not even the two Snell-Libros, know much about their history. Some fools believe that many, many years ago, a bunch of aliens with wacky technology came to Antarctica. They experimented on some penguins, and gave some square eyes. Thus the Khanz were created! Apperence Every penguin of the Khanz race have square eyes and are of funny colors. Only the monarch and heirs wear hats. Khanz also have rectangular eyes. These are more common. Also, Khanz tend to wear odd looking/outdated clothing. Customs Khanz are a very strange type of Penguin. Some interesting customs are that most high Khanz families have a reunion every two years. Also, they have a class system. This is NOT a caste system. Very important Khanz like Penghis Khan wield mullets. An elite warrior group has either small mullets or large fish. An average Khanz has a normal fish, and weak Khanz have small fish. Also, Khanz do not elect their leader. It is normally handed from heir to heir. The Khan Dynasty was the largest dynasty of Khanz rulers. A very popular sport for the Khanz is Fishball. This is an old custom that combines Pengolian likes. Also, the Khanz are very agressive, so they have wrestling, boxing, and just all out fighting as sports. Traits Khanz tend to naturally be more agressive than other species of Penguin. They tend to be grumpy, but some abnormal ones tend to have a mixed personality, that switches from happy and likeable to angry and irritated. Khanz also are slightly larger than the average Penguin, and also stronger. The Khanz also have their square eyes. A stereotype of Khanz is of an angry gray penguin wielding a fish. Unluckily, this is correct. Khanz also tend to be gray, black, red, and green colors. Gray and black are more popular than red and green. Also, East Pengolian Khanz are more friendly Khanz. These are more intelligent than the average Khanz, but weaker. Khanz also tend to be lousy cooks, burning food and eating fish raw. Also, Khanz are very sociable among eachother, but not to other species. Also, if befriended, Khanz are very loyal. A final note about Khanz is they tend to live in large nomadic groups that travel from place to place in Pengolia with large tents. When two clans meet, they normally have sports and trading goods. Trivia * While The Khanz themselves are of normal height, their leader (Penghis Khan) is about half the size of a normal penguin, only half a foot taller than a puffle. * While The Khanz like Penghis Khan, they pratically hate Koobly Khan and created Happy Day Donuts to taunt him. Some Khanz hate Penghis Khan, though. * The High Penguins generally dislike the Khanz Penguins due to Khanzem, but they have gotten friendlier, and work fairly well with the Khanz Penguins of East Pengolia. Notable Khanz Penguins * Penghis Khan * Koobly Khan * Whoot Smackler Whoot * The Naughtzee * Bolsheevic Penguinsky * Ratspoopin * Austin8310 * Kento Clarke * Dennie Category:Penguins Category:Creatures